For myriad reasons, which may be rooted in purposes of a personal or corporate nature, technical anonymity may be desirable. However, such anonymity may be difficult to attain in an era in which, e.g., caller identification (“caller ID”) is no longer an add-on service, but is rather a standard feature for the vast majority of all telephone services. Previous efforts to attain such anonymity, particularly with regard to telephone services, include caller ID spoofing, which has been available for a long time to people with a specialized digital connection to the telephone company.